


You Have My Heart at First Query

by iluvnaruto1412



Series: Doctor/Radiographer AU - Query : Cardiac [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor AU, Doctor!Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of children death, Mentions of major motor vehicle accident, Radiographer AU, Radiographer!Wang Yibo, hospital au, medical AU, mentions of deaths, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412
Summary: The last sequel of the doctor AU trilogy.When Doctor!XiaoZhan and Radiographer!WangYibo both long for a forever and always.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Doctor/Radiographer AU - Query : Cardiac [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699681
Comments: 18
Kudos: 381





	You Have My Heart at First Query

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @emma_screams wholeheartedly for the creation of this fic.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I have no personal ties to any of the actors mentioned in this fanfiction, but I would love to watch these actors act together in a cracky but accurate medical drama.
> 
> Any inaccuracies in any way shape or form are always warranted in fanfictions.
> 
> Do not post this story in any other sites.

Xiao Zhan messages his right shoulder after setting aside his messenger bag on the stool next to his island counter. It has been busy, as always and he is just glad to be home. However, before he could rummage his fridge for any leftovers for dinner, his phone rings.  
  


“Dr Xiao, Ziyi here. There has been a tunnel collapse which caused mass casualties. We need all the help we can get, so if you could please make your way back to the hospital..” his colleague, Dr Meng speaks quickly on the phone, no doubt that he is not the only one being called to go back to work.  
  


“Yes, I’ll be there in ten minutes, see you,” Xiao Zhan responds as the line goes dead. Xiao Zhan quickly grabs his bag, slings it back over his shoulder as he grabs the car key from the kitchen counter. He runs to his car, revs it up and drives as quickly but as safely as he could back to the hospital.  
  


When he enters the door, he is surprised at how packed the hospital is. In his seven years working in the hospital, he has never seen a scene like this.  
  


“Dr Xiao, I’m glad you’re here,” Dr Meng Ziyi calls out in lieu of a greeting. “Most of the casualties are children aged 6 to 7 years old. A large chunk of the debris fell directly on a bus bringing these children back from a school excursion. The bus driver and one teacher were found dead on the spot. Some of the children too, but they have moved the worst cases to either surgery or ICU. We would still need more triage assessment and if you could please attend to that,” Ziyi speaks quickly in one big breath, not once looking up from her clipboard.  
  


“Understood,” Xiao Zhan replies as he walks quickly to where the triage nurses are and starts assessing each children brought to him.  
  


\---  
  


It has been a very tiring night, both physically and mentally, and Xiao Zhan is exhausted in just the few hours he has been back. Standing all night, running around is easy to handle, in fact, he is used to it. But the mental toll the accident brings to him and the whole team is astronomical. It is one thing to see someone suffer, but seeing children, small children suffer? It is extremely heart wrenching. He has no idea how paediatricians could shoulder burdens this heavy, but tonight, he finds new appreciations for his colleagues.  
  


After the last of the children have been admitted – thankfully, it is a short tunnel, and there has only been another truck, which driver is unscathed, and has been a real hero in helping out the paramedics to evacuate the children from the bus – Xiao Zhan walks back to the ED station to start on patient notes.  
  


As he walks past the beds, he sees crying parents, holding their children’s hands, or holding on to each other when their kids are too sick to be touched, body covered from head to toe with bandages. Harrowing cries could also be heard from the hallway, where he imagines parents being told that their children do not make it through the night.

  
Xiao Zhan swallows thickly at the scene in front of him. He could quickly fill up the patient notes with his assessments and jot down the investigation requests he has ordered and then leaves for the night; because it has been a long night and it is now 2 AM, where he should be falling asleep under his plush and soft blankets; but he could not do it. The patients, their families need him more than he needs sleep. So he grabs a file and makes his way to the child’s bed, writing the notes as he talks to the kid’s parents, giving them as much reassurance as he could without giving them false hopes.  
  


When he is finally done with his notes, it is nearly 8 AM. The next team should be arriving soon, and he could finally go home. But he sees the blank death certification forms, and he does not have the heart to let the younger interns and residents deal with it. So he lets out a soft sigh as he starts on them. His heart is breaking more and more by the minute, but a job is a job, and someone needs to do it.

\---

By the time Xiao Zhan finally gets home, he collapses on his sofa; bag still slung over his shoulder, stethoscope still hanging around his neck because he does not have enough wits left to keep it tucked safely inside his bag. He places a hand over his face as silent sobs escape him. Tears are pouring down his cheeks despite his best effort to contain them. The tears just keep coming, even after he bites down hard on his lips and curls his other hand into a tight fist, nails digging sharply into his palm. 

  
He is tired and exhausted, but worst of all, he feels helpless. He has not felt this way since he has lost a patient for the first time, and that has been years ago. He has long accepted that working in the field, and especially in his specialty would mean dealing with patients who do not make it through to see another day. But seeing so many deaths all at once, and the death of children at that, who are probably barely tall enough to peer over the counters at the ED station, just breaks him.

Xiao Zhan feels so helpless, so useless. Has he gone through six years of med school for nothing? And the years of training after? What is the use of becoming a doctor, the sleepless nights, the weekends he has sacrificed if he could not even save the lives of a few children?

More chocked sobs come out, and this time he does not even try to stop it. He weeps, letting his tears flow freely as he lays down on his sofa. His head hurts from the lack of sleep and he’s dizzy with exhaustion. He lets his eyes drift close and succumbs into a fitful sleep.

\---

  
Yibo wakes up with a yawn. He loves off-days. It is amazing. He could sleep in instead of waking at ungodly hours to go to work. And what’s more amazing is that he knew that Xiao Zhan has the next week off, and will only be on call duties after he has spent his last week on overnights. So Yibo has placed and received the approval for a week of leave. _‘A week spent with Zhan-ge’_ , Yibo sighs dreamily.

It has been close to nine months since he first bumps into Xiao Zhan; and they have been on dates, or night-ins, and have also done plenty of things together, but neither of them has placed any labels on their relationship. As far as Yibo knows, both of them are new to this, and have no previous experiences at romance. So he is happy to take things slow, but at the same time, he would love nothing more than to be able to call Xiao Zhan his boyfriend; and maybe kiss him breathless in the middle of a busy hospital hallway when people start to flirt with the amazing Dr Xiao.

He glances at his phone and sees that it is close to noon. He scrolls up his phone and found a text from Yin Zheng: _‘Accident/tunnel collapse yesterday, mass casualties. You might be expected at work today, so be prepared just in case.’_

Yibo sucks in a deep breath. Xiao Zhan must have been working all night yesterday, since he has been on call. And that explains why he suddenly stops responding to Yibo’s latest meme on WeChat.

Wang Yibo quickly changes out of his pyjamas into a plain t-shirt and blue jeans, and shoves both his phone and keys into his pockets. He stops over some shops he passes by on the way to Xiao Zhan's place to buy some lunch for the both of them.

\---

Xiao Zhan has given Wang Yibo a copy of his apartment keys since their schedules do not match up often and his place is so much closer than Yibo’s to the hospital. Yibo would sometimes head straight to Xiao Zhan’s place after work, waiting for him to get home before hanging out or doing other things.

Yibo quietly opens the front door and enters the apartment. He sets the lunch boxes on the kitchen counter and saunters inside the apartment. He stops on his tracks when he sees Xiao Zhan curling on the sofa, face scrunching up, dry tears staining his cheeks. Yibo’s heart squeezed painfully at the sight. It must have been a horrible night at the hospital to turn the ever smiling Xiao Zhan into this.

As Yibo is shifting Xiao Zhan into a more comfortable position on the sofa, he sees how fitful his sleep really is. So he decides to wake Xiao Zhan up. Maybe he would feel better after talking it out.

“Ge, wake up,” Yibo says as he crouches in front of Xiao Zhan, shaking his shoulders lightly. Xiao Zhan slowly opens his eyes, blinks and lets out a relieved breath at the sight of Yibo.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispers hoarsely. His throat is sore from all the crying and he could not be gladder to have someone with him when he is feeling particularly vulnerable.

Yibo helps Xiao Zhan to sit up, plucks the stethoscope from Xiao Zhan’s neck and sets it gently on the low coffee table. Yibo also removes Xiao Zhan’s bag and places it at the foot of the sofa. He then silently holds his hand out, palm up at Xiao Zhan, and stares at him expectedly. Xiao Zhan looks confused for a moment before understanding dawns on him. Xiao Zhan takes off his button off shirt, leaving him in his t-shirt and black slacks, and hands the piece of clothing to Yibo, who folds it quickly and leaves it on the coffee stable with the stethoscope.

Yibo then takes a seat next to Xiao Zhan, prompting the older man to rest his head on Yibo’s shoulder. Yibo twists his body to face Xiao Zhan, and takes him into an embrace. He brings Xiao Zhan’s head to his chest, as he lays his chin on top of Xiao Zhan’s head while his fingers rake soothing circles through his hair.

Xiao Zhan bursts into tears as soon as he is enveloped in Yibo’s arms. Xiao Zhan starts bawling uncontrollably, body shaking with each ragged breath he takes as he clutches on to Yibo, holding him like he was his lifeline.

“The hospital.. last night. Heavens, I hope that I will never have to see anything like that ever again,” Xiao Zhan says with a sniffle, hands curling on Yibo’s t-shirt, crumpling it in his hold. “There were so many injured kids, Yibo. They were small, and tiny. Their trip was probably their first outing without their parents,” Xiao Zhan pauses, gasping for a lungful of air as he lets his emotions run free. “Yibo, there was nothing I could do, I couldn’t save them. All these studying, all these trainings, and I was still completely useless!” Xiao Zhan wails as he breaks into fresh sobs. His tears are soaking into Yibo’s shirt, but Yibo does not care. It hurts him to see Xiao Zhan like this. And he understands how Xiao Zhan is feeling, because he too feels completely helpless as the love of his life cries himself raw in front of him.

“You are not useless, ge. You are far from it. I know for a fact that you are a good doctor, you care a lot about your patients and you do your job so damn well. I know that the students, interns and residents never shut up about you because all of them look up at you so much,” Yibo says, as his eyes starts to sting with tears, throat constricting as he tries to stop himself from crying too. All Yibo wants at that moment is to be able to do something, anything, to take the pain away from Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan continues to snivel for a few long moments, taking solace in Yibo’s arms, listening to him muttering about how amazing he thinks Xiao Zhan is. If Yibo continues holding him like so, maybe Xiao Zhan can start believing Yibo’s words.

As his tears are subsiding, Xiao Zhan breathes softly, “Thank you for being here, being with me, Yibo.”

“I’m here for you, ge, always,” Yibo murmurs soothingly as he continues to rub small circles on Xiao Zhan’s back while hugging him tighter. “If you ever need me, you know that I’m just a phone call away.”

Xiao Zhan breathes out a laugh at that, but his sigh turns wistful. Having someone at his side when he is having a very shitty day like this would be nice, amazing even. And he is suddenly struck by how much he craves having someone next to him, having Yibo next to him to go through all thick and thins, _together, always_. “I wish that you are next to me, always, instead of having to call,” he whispers quietly, burying his face on the crook of Yibo’s neck.

Yibo’s heart rabbits at the words, and hope blooms in his chest. “If you want me, you can have me. Heck, you’ve already had me since we firs met,” Yibo declares as his heart thunders quickly beneath his ribcage and he could hear his blood roaring with nerves and excitement.

Xiao Zhan lifts his head up and looks at Yibo as he offers him a small, fond smile. “I’ve always noticed you even before bumping into you in the cafeteria,” Xiao Zhan confesses as he breaks away from Yibo’s hold to take his hands in his. “There’s this one cute rad tech who sometimes comes into the ED wheeling a giant X-ray machine. I’ve always wanted to say hi to him but I never have the chance to,” he continues with a teasing smile as he sees light blush dusting Yibo’s high, round cheeks. “I’m glad that you came into my life, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, voice raw with emotion as he holds Yibo’s gaze while squeezing his hands.

“And I want to stay in your life, if you want me to, ge,” Yibo says, half of him is filled hope and half of him is made of balls of nerves.

“Yes, Yibo. Heavens, there’s nothing I want more than to have you right next to me for the rest of my life,” Xiao Zhan says as he squeezes Yibo’s hands tighter.

“Is that a proposal, ge?” Yibo asks with a gremlin smile adorning his lips, and his eyes shines with unshed happy tears.

Xiao Zhan smacks Yibo’s arm with a shake of his head. “Yibo, I’m a mess. I’m in my rumpled work clothes with a bed hair, and I have been crying for hours. When I’m proposing I will make sure that everything is perfect.”

Before Xiao Zhan could continue his speech, Yibo pipes in, his gremlin smile widens. “But you’re already perfect, ge!”

Xiao Zhan smacks Yibo’s arms again as he rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. He continues what is needed to be said, face turning serious, “Yibo, I’m asking if you would like to be my boyfriend, and if you would like to move in for real.” At Yibo’s surprised, but pleased expression Xiao Zhan’s face softens. “Half of my closet is already full of you clothes anyway, and your Legos have invested all the desks I own in this place,” Xiao Zhan says, voice tight from nerves and from laying his feelings bare. Moving together is a huge step - he hopes, gosh, he really hopes Yibo would say yes.

Yibo is quiet for a moment, and Xiao Zhan’s smile starts to slip. Shit, what if it is too soon and he is freaking Yibo out?

“My lease actually ends this month. Guess I won’t be homeless after all,” Yibo says with a smirk, but his face is soft, and he is gazing adoringly at Xiao Zhan. Then his face turns serious as he grips Xiao Zhan’s hands, tight in his this time. “You better get ready to put up with me, ge. Because once I’m here, I’m here to stay. I will never want to leave.”

“I wouldn’t want you to leave, ever,” Xiao Zhan confirms, thumbs tracing circles on Yibo’s knuckles.

“Because I’m just that loveable?” Yibo asks with a teasing lilt on his voice.

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes again in fond exasperation. He decides not to dignify Yibo’s question with an anwer. “You’re lucky that I love you,” he says instead.

“I am very lucky indeed,” Yibo agrees, soft smile forming on his lips. “And I love you too, ge. I have been for a long time. Have been since I first saw your radiology request, probably.”

That earns Yibo another smack in the arm, but not even the pain could wipe the gremlin yet satisfied smile on his face. Xiao Zhan huffs a sigh as rolls his eyes for the third time today. He just hopes that living with Yibo will not overwork his superior rectus and strain it.

“You’re so cheesy. Come here, you,” Xiao Zhan says as he takes Yibo into his arms and they stay cuddled in the sofa. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes, savouring the feeling of having Yibo’s warm body against his. It is just what he needs after the gruelling hours at work. He could definitely get used to going home to this everyday, for the rest of his life.

Yibo purrs as he nuzzles on Xiao Zhan’s chest. He looks up as he remembers Yin Zheng’s text. “Yin Zheng-ge says I might be needed in the hospital today. But when I’m back I’m bringing all my stuffs here. I’ll make Yin Zheng-ge drive my stuff with his weird van. You better help me unpack tonight,” Yibo warns as he flops back to bury his face on Xiao Zhan’s chest.

“Hmm, alright. I should be functional enough to help you by then,” Xiao Zhan hums sleepily as his head lolls into the sofa cushion, finally being able to get a restful sleep after a very long and emotionally charged day of work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only make ONE medical joke in this 3k+ words fic. Aren't you guys proud of me???


End file.
